


Introduction

by lemonsorbae



Series: Domestic and Deadly [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Men of Letters (Supernatural), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, F/M, FBI Agent Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsorbae/pseuds/lemonsorbae
Summary: A basement office with no windows is not exactly Dean's idea of a promotion.





	Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Since December 2013 this has been nothing but a quirky little universe for me to dip my toes in when the rest of my writing isn't going totally awesome. I thought it was finally time I share it. 
> 
> This is an ongoing series that I'll update when I get the creative spark to do so. The rating will go up to M or E at some point so please be mindful of that.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2qx3x8z)

 

“Wow, man, I thought you got a promotion. This looks more like a punishment. I didn’t even know we have a basement.” Dean’s standing in the doorway of Victor Henriksen’s new office looking around at the cold, bare walls and empty oak desk sprawling before him. A week ago the guy disappeared, and rumors flitted around the office about a big promotion, a DC gig, though no one really knew where he went.

Where he went, apparently, is the basement – two floors underground and shoddily lit even at high noon in the dead of summer.

“Have a seat, Winchester.”

Dean eyes the plastic chair settled just before Victor’s desk – contemplating whether or not it will actually support his weight – and finally concedes to give it a try.

“The rumors about the promotion were true.” Victor clasps his hands over the top of his desk, smiling in a way that’s tight but proud. “It may not look like much down here, but it will once we get everything up and running.”

“Up and running – what the hell are you talking about?”

Ignoring his question Victor rests back in his chair, eyeing Dean meticulously. “You’ve been with the bureau for what five, six years now?”

“Six.”

“Not planning on retiring anytime soon, are you?”

“You and I both know I’ve still got a couple decades before that’s even an option, but Victor, seriously, what the hell are we doing down here?”

It’s then Dean’s presented with a simple black folder with a no-nonsense label on the front that reads:

_Property of the National Supernatural Security Agency_  
_(NSSA or SPN Unit)_

Dean scans the words over and over, his frown deepening. The more he reads the words the less they make sense. “Why me?” He finally wonders, blinking up at Victor.

“Because you’re good with weird.” Victor flourishes the statement with a shrug.

“So you want me to come work with you in this basement doing – what exactly?”

“Well, Dean, here in the SPN Unit,” Victor says, grin growing wide and shark-like, “we hunt monsters.”


End file.
